Fasteners for fixedly attaching two members are known in the prior art. For example, it is known that a threaded fastener may be used to attach storage shelves and other assemblies. However, such fasteners are not easily detachable and do not provide an assembly mechanism which may be used to adjustably assembly storage shelves, scaffolding and other structures in a temporary manner.